


Ti salverò sempre

by Mokochan



Category: Aquarion Logos
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Moments, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokochan/pseuds/Mokochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Sei una seccatura» ripeté lui, stringendola con forza tra le braccia. «Ma per fortuna stai bene.»<br/>• Episodio 9 «Scacciale! Le ombre invitanti», 209 parole<br/>• Akira/Maia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ti salverò sempre

  
_“I’ll be your angel on call, I’ll be on demand”_  
Guardian, Alanis Morissette 

  
  
« _Sei una seccatura._ »  
Quella voce flebile, che sembrava scocciata e al tempo stesso così sollevata, quella voce la strappò dal buio.  
Maia aprì gli occhi e incontrò lo sguardo di Akira.   
Il petto cominciò a farle male –  _eppure era una sensazione piacevole._  
«Sei una seccatura» ripeté lui, stringendola con forza tra le braccia. «Ma per fortuna stai bene.»  
Mentre quelle parole si facevano largo nella sua mente, Maia abbandonò la testa contro il petto del ragazzo e abbassò di nuovo le palpebre, concentrandosi sul cuore che le batteva rassicurante contro l’orecchio.   
Quella Mostroparola era riuscita a sconvolgerla. Per un attimo, la sensazione di essere completamente sola l’aveva travolta, persa di fronte agli scopi di Sougon, triste al ricordo di Subete, ma adesso  – malgrado percepisse una nota di tristezza che non riusciva a comprendere appieno  – non era più così.  
_Sei una seccatura. Ma per fortuna stai bene._  
«Mi hai salvata» mormorò infine, la gola secca e la testa leggera.  
Quando l’Aquarion si mosse verso l’alto, risucchiato dal portale che li avrebbe riportati alla Deava, Akira rispose: «Ti salverò sempre, se me lo chiederai.»  
Un dato di fatto. Una promessa.   
_Lo farò sempre, anche se non me lo chiederai._  
Maia dischiuse gli occhi. «Grazie, Akira.»  
Non aveva bisogno di sentire altro.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *Terza serie di Aquarion, Missing Moments dell'episodio 9, tanta dolcezza e tanta giuoia e tanto Akira/Maia da spargere nel mondo! Adoro questi due bimbi. Avevo una voglia matta di scrivere su di loro, quindi non mi sono fatta pregare.  
> Ringrazio emmevic per il betaggio - ormai mi faccio betare anche roba da 200 parole, tanto sono ossessionata x__x  
> Un bacione!
> 
> Mokochan


End file.
